The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a plurality of printed boards or modules and, more particularly, to a system for allowing the desired one of the modules to be mounted or dismounted to or from the apparatus while maintaining connecting lines alive.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 51-108520, for example, discloses in its FIG. 3 an arrangement for protecting the power supply voltage of a plug-in package from noticeable variation by use of the system of the kind described. In this arrangement, a current is fed from an outside power source to a plug-in package via a connector. The current is applied to an electronic circuit built in the package via an impedance and an inductance. The impedance and inductance reduce a rush current and thereby reduce the variation of the power source voltage. However, this kind of scheme is not practicable without resorting to the impedance and inductance. When the electronic circuit is of the kind consuming great power, the impedance and inductance are necessarily implemented as bulky parts which obstruct the effective mounting of the package.